A Closed and Broken Heart
by demonangel14
Summary: <html><head></head>Amu lost her family and her boyfriend left her. Now she has to live in a dorm full of kids and she can't feel love anymore but a little cat is sparking her interest and her little sister is alive which drives them to fight each other for the Embryo. Amuto</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. Oh and I do not own anything about Shugo Chara except for the plot of A Closed and Broken Heart._

Normal Pov

She grabbed for the blade. Pain would let her escape this world. It would let her escape reality. She took the blade and slashed her hand and she repeated. Blood started to come out dripping out of her skin. Tears came to her eyes. Why? Why is she still thinking about her lost love? Why is her parents and her little sister still appearing in her mind?

She fell down crying. Why did they have to die? Why did he have to abandon her at that moment? Why did they leave her all alone in this lonely world? Amu slashed herself again as more blood came out. Why isn't pain distracting her from her sorrows? It worked with Tadase for a short time. Amu let the blade drop to the floor when she realized that if she did it again she would have to go to the hospital. Amu walked to the mirror and looked at her long pink hair. She grabbed the blade and chopped a chunk of her pink hair. Amu held the hair and let it slowly drop to the ground.

She will start a new life at a new school. She will not make the same mistake as she did here. She will not love again so she will not hurt again. She will not get close to anyone so no one will get close to her. No one will ever make her feel this way ever again. No one will hurt her and she will not hurt herself again. She promised on her family's grave that she would never cry again.

Three Months Later Amu's Pov

"So Amu you will be living in this house here now ok? The kids in there are very nice and they will show you to your room," Yukari Sanjo had explained to me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be here I want to be in my bed sleeping next to my guitar. I walked into the house. Well it wasn't really a house, it was a freaking mansion!

I walked inside to the house and took off my shoes to be polite. I reached for my suitcase out of Sanjo's hands and walked inside. To my right side was the living room filled with kids her age. When I walked in a girl with brown hair that was tied into pigtails with bows jumped up and ran to her.

"Hi! I'm Yaya and Yaya loves candy and anything sweet."

"Please don't mind her excitement. We just fed her ice cream and she's a little high and I'm Kairi Sanjo," Kairi introduced. He had short dark greenish hair and glasses. Yaya jumped up and down and pointed to a petite looking girl with long, wavy blonde hair and said," That's Rima," she pointed to another girl," that's Utau Hoshina," she had long blonde hair that was tied into pigtails and she had purple eyes. A purple haired dude stood up and said," Hello, my name is Naghiko. It's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake but she ignored it. Naghiko brought his hand back to his side and pointed to a boy with blonde hair and said," That one on the couch is Kukai. The one in the corner is Ikuto." Kukai had short brownish reddish hair and he had a smile plastered on to his face that made me think that he was as energetic as Yaya. Note to self, don't get near Yaya or Kukai. Ikuto looked at least a year or two older and he had blue hair and purple eyes. He looked tall and the way he was sitting told me that he didn't care about anything that was going on right now.

"I'm Amu, pleased to meet'cha. Now can someone show me to my room," I said. They all seemed to get nervous when I said that. Finally, after a few seconds of staring Yaya led me down the corridor to my room.

"This is Yaya's room to the right and on the left is Kairi's. Next to Yaya's is Rima's and next to her is Neghiko. In front of Rima is Utau's and next to her is Kukai's. Ikuto is right next to you at the end there. Oh, Yaya forgot to tell you that the bathroom is in every room so you get your own bathroom," she explained. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me to make sure that Yaya wouldn't be able to get in.

I took a good look around my room. If you close your eyes and listen to Yaya talk about the arrangement of the rooms you would've thought that the rooms were tiny. Well you're dead wrong. The room was huge. To my right was the door to my bathroom door and my closet. On my right side was my new desk and chair for me to do my homework. My bed was placed in the corner of the room and was facing the bathroom. It had a black blanket and a white sheet underneath. Right next to my bed was a see through door to my balcony which had a great view of the backyard that was filled with beautiful flowers and a fountain. The walls were painted dark purple and all the curtains were either black or white. I smiled to myself. My favorite colors. This room was pretty cool. I guess I could live in this room.

_ This is it and please review if you want me to continue to write more but be easy on me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Here is the next chapter to The Closed and Broken Heart and I wanted to say thanks for reviewing . By the way I do not own Shugo Chara._

Beep beep beep. I hit the alarm clock to shut it off. When I looked at the time I groaned and got up to put on my uniform for school. It was ok. It had a white button up long sleeve shirt with a black jacket to go over it. The skirt was red and plaid but it looked a little boring so I tied a black belt around my stomach and wore leg warmers that matched the skirt. I glanced in the mirror. Something is missing about this outfit. She looked at her desk and decided to put on an X hair clip.

I walked downstairs and already there were already too much noise for morning. Yaya was jumping around the kitchen while Kairi was yelling at her to be quiet. Naghiko was cooking breakfast and Rima was sitting at the counter waiting for her food. I was too lazy to look for the rest of the kids so I got out a piece of bread and some peanut butter. I sat down at the table and made my breakfast while everyone sneaked peaks at me. I glared at them and said," Do you need something?"

Everyone sweat dropped and looked very shocked. Naghiko was the first one to recover and said," No, we don't need anything. I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat breakfast but it seems that you already have one." I glared as a response and continued to eat my peanut butter sandwich. I glanced at the clock and decided to get ready to go. I stood up and went for the front door when Yaya stopped me.

"Isn't Amu'chi going to ride with us?" Yaya looked like she was going to cry if I didn't go so I nodded. Yaya screamed and jumped up and down. Crap. I shouldn't have done that, it was too nice.

"Yay, Amu'chi is riding with us!" Yaya jumped into the car and patted the seat next to her. I sat down. After me came the rest of the kids in the house. Ikuto jumped in the driver seat and started the car. I closed my eyes. This is going to be a long day.

Time Skip

When I opened my eyes the only thing I could see were girls, lots of screaming girls. Ikuto parked the car and when we got out the scream got louder and louder. I rolled my eyes. Great, I have to deal with this every morning. I pushed through the masses of girls and all I could hear was the boy's names. Geez who knew that they were so popular?

I walked into the office to ask what class I was supposed to go to. The lady in the front desk was talking on the phone so I waited for her to finish. After a few minutes she looked up and said bye to whoever was on the phone and asked," How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu and I wanted to know what classes I would be in."

"Oh, wait one second." She looked around for my files and when she finally found them she had this surprised look on her face.

"Hinamori-san, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 15."

"You're 15 and you're already a junior!"

"Yep." I don't get what's the fuss. I study a lot big deal.

"Yes ummm you're classroom is room 122 and here is your schedule. Please tell us if you want to change anything," she said. She handed me the piece of paper and the map of the school.

"Thank you." I said very politely. I walked out of the office and started my way down the junior's hallway. Everyone was staring at me but I just glared at them. People stay away easier if I do this until I'm done with school and I won't have to deal with people again. I saw the sign saying room 122 and I opened the door. Everyone stopped talking to stare at me. I didn't have enough time to glare at all of them so I just walked in.

"Amu, I think you have the wrong classroom. The freshman's hallway is on the other side of the school," Ikuto smirked.

I smirked back," Nope, I'm in the right classroom. If you want proof you can look at my schedule." Apparently staying away from people is harder than I thought. Kukai ripped the schedule out of my hands.

"Ikuto, she's right. She is supposed to be here," Kukai said with a surprised looked on his face. Ikuto's smirk faded away when he looked at Kukai.

"That's right," I smiled. I walked to an empty desk in the back near the window and sat down. I ignored all the stares. I hate it here. There are too many people here and too many risks. The bell rang while the teacher walked in. Well he didn't really walk in he stumbled in. He had messy light brown hair and he had glasses.

"Hi class! I'm Nikaido sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher this year." He had a goofy smile and it pissed me off for some reason.

"Oh! I almost forgot. We have a new transfer student here. Himamori-san please stand up," he said. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm Hi**n**amori Amu and by the way, stay away from me!" I ordered. I sat back down while everyone, once again stared. Nikaido-sensei cleared his throat and said," Okay. Now everyone, we have to decide who the class president will be this year." Nobody raised their hands. Of course I mean who wants to be class president anyway. People push their responsibilities' on you when they can't handle it and then you have to do all the grunt work.

"I guess I'll have to choose someone. How about Ikuto and Hinamori-san?" the evil teacher said.

"No! I am not being class president! Besides I'm new here! How am I supposed to do it?" I yelled at him. I glared and glared until he finally gave in.

"Fine, then who wants to be class president with Ikuto?" All the girl's hands shot up. Man, didn't know that people's hands can go up so fast. Nikaido-sensei sweat dropped. He knew that if he picked even one of them they would all attack him.

"How about Kukai does it?"

"What! I don't wanna!" Kukai whined.

"You better do it or the girls will rape your little friend," I smirked. All the girls glared at me. Good, continue hating me. I smiled at them making them hate me even more. Man, getting people to hate me is so easy! I wonder how I can make the boys hate me. Maybe I should sabotage one of their games.

"Oh, alright I'll do it," Kukai sighed and the girls all cried out in disappointment. I smiled and looked out the window. After a while I started to remember the past. I hated when that happens. I usually distract myself by studying but listening to the teacher won't help. He's too boring.

"Himamori-san… Himamori… Himamori-san!" Nikaido-sensei yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Please solve the problem on the board." I looked up at the board to see what class this was. Oh so it's math class. Easy! How can juniors still be learning this? I walked up to the board and pretended I was troubled. The girls snickered and some of them whispered that I deserved it. I got to the board and grabbed the marker to solve it. In five seconds tops I finished. Nikaido-sensei looked at it and sweat dropped.

"Himamori-san, it seems like you got the right answer. Good job! This is a collage question too!"

"Really! This is so easy! How can you guys not know this already?" I asked. Everybody sweat dropped. Even Ikuto looked scared. I walked back to my seat and continued looking outside. The word got around and the teachers never tried to mess with me again. I smiled to myself thinking that no one would bother me anymore as long as I kept my grades up. Before I knew it the lunch bell rang. I decided to eat lunch outside since it was really nice out. I grabbed my money and ran to the cafeteria to buy my lunch.

I knew it. It was jam packed in there and it's going to be impossible to get my lunch. Oh well. I stepped backwards a couple steps and ran straight ahead, pushing everything that was in my way.

"Can I have some bread please?" I threw the money at the lunch lady and she threw the bread to me. Success! I ran out of the crowd and I headed straight outside. I went to a place that was kind of crowded so I can snoop on people's conversations. I sat down just at the right spot so that people would not notice me at all. I waited until a group of girls came walking by me and sat down.

"Did you see that new transfer kid?"

"Yeah and she was such a jerk!"

"I don't even know why she goes to school? I mean she solved that math problem in like three seconds. If she doesn't want to be here then why stay at school?" After that the conversation veered off to a new café near the train station so I got bored and stood up. The girls' faces were priceless when they figured out it was me. I walked away.

"Do you think she heard us?"

"She could have just got here." I walked back into the classroom. Ikuto was sitting at his desk with a taiyaki hanging out of his mouth. Kukai finally noticed that I was there and he smiled at me.

"Hi! That was awesome when you did that math problem Amu," he praised. I ignored him and sat down at my seat.

"Aww come one Amu. Don't be so cold, we do live under the same roof," Ikuto smirked. I glared at him. Great now some girls are going to call me out and talk some nonsense about staying away from Ikuto.

I sat there until the day ended. I looked around to see if Ikuto was around because he was my ride home. After searching for a little bit I found him surrounded by girls and Ikuto was smiling but I knew he was trembling in fear.

"Ikuto is it true that Hinamori Amu is living in your house?" the girls demanded.

"Ladies, ladies, stop it. You're scaring him," I smirked. I walked near the group and went in front of him.

"Please don't harm him," I said," he is my ride home." I grabbed his hand and brought him to the car.

"When are the others coming?" I asked.

"All of them stay after school," Ikuto said and after a few seconds he smirked," I didn't know you cared about me that much."

"I don't. I just care about whether or not I have to walk home because I don't know my way to school." I climbed into the front seat and pointed to the wheel," Drive."

Ikuto chuckled and then got in and drove. This time I paid special attention on where he turned and what streets he went on.

"Is there a shorter way to walk to school?"

"Yeah, I'll show it to you one day." Darn, I thought he was going to tell me. When we got to the house I saw a huge package at the house. It just might be… "My guitar!" When he stopped the car I immediately jumped out and went for the package. I picked it up carefully and ran to my room. I made sure to close the door and lock it just in case. I opened it to see my beautiful guitar. It was red and white and on white part was where my family had signed it. Tears welled up in my eyes. I miss them but I can't cry. I rubbed my eyes until they were dry and put the guitar down.

I went to the kitchen to make dinner. I searched the kitchen for a pan, a big wooden spoon, and some soy sauce. I went to the fridge to see if they had eggs, butter, spam, and maybe some old rice. They did. I smiled to myself. I can make some fried rice. I got the pan and heated it up. While it was heating I cracked the eggs and mixed them up. I grabbed the old rice and put it in the microwave for three minutes. After that I cut the spam into tiny square pieces and then I cut some onions into smaller pieces. I put the onions in first then soon I added the spam. After the rice was done I put that into the pan too. I used the wooden spoon to mix it up and then I added a little bit of soy sauce and butter. After some more mixing I put the mixed eggs in. After a minute or two my fried rice will be done. I made sure there was enough rice for everyone. I grabbed a bowl and spoon and scooped some into the bowl. I ate at the table and looked out the window. After I'm done eating I better get my camera get some pictures because the sky is beautiful today.

I finished my food and I left the rice on the counter so that everyone would know it's there. I went into my room and grabbed my camera. I ran out the front door because the clouds constantly change and you never know when you get a once in a lifetime cloud. I walked around and tried to find a way to school so that I wouldn't have to ask Ikuto about the route anymore. Anyways I like walking. It's really calming. After a few pictures I retraced my steps to get back to the house to find that everyone was home.

"Hi Amu'chi!" Yaya yelled. They were all eating my rice. Well at least they found it. I looked in the living room to find Utau playing with _**my**_ guitar. I walked up to her and grabbed it from her hands.

"Hey!" Utau yelled.

"This is mine, thank you and please do _**not**_ go into my room anymore," I scowled at her. I walked away but I paused.

"If I find just a little scratch on my baby I will _**kill **_you. Understand?" I ordered. She nodded her head weakly and I walked away. I don't care what they say to me but if they touch my stuff then I will get angry. I carefully out my guitar back into its case and I whispered sweet words to it. After that I went into my bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

When I got out I felt less pissed and I flopped into bed. I wished I was strong. I wished that I was more talented in music and art even though people say that I already am. I wish I can cook and bake. I wish I be athletic. I wish and I wish but I know nothing will happen.

Beep, beep, beep! I rolled over to turn off the alarm but when I moved I noticed something. I turned it off then I pulled off the sheet. Eggs… there are eggs on my bed.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey this is the next chapter of A Closed and Broken Heart. I do not own anything to do with Shugo Chara._

Why the heck are there eggs in the bed? They were like one of those Easter eggs. There five of them and they were all had the same plaid pattern but were all different colors. One was pink with a row of hearts, a blue one with a row of spades, a green egg with a row of clovers, yellow with a row of diamonds, and a black one with a row of musical notes. They were warm too, as if they were alive.

I got out of bed and grabbed my uniform to change and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a towel to wrap the eggs with so that they wouldn't die on me. I tip toed into the kitchen so that I could hear if they were talking about me. I went in to find mini people and they were floating too!

Okay I think I'm a little stressed out. So I walked in pretending that I couldn't and went for some leftover fried rice. Everyone is ignoring me, good progress good progress.

"Morning Amu," Ikuto said sleepily. Okay bad progress. Maybe I should've left him with the girls.

"Morning," I muttered and that was when I noticed that everyone had a mini person! Crap I really am going crazy. I must be tired. I had a lot of nightmares yesterday. That must be the reason. I followed everyone into the car to go to school. In the car I eyed Ikuto. Why doesn't he hate me like everyone else? I mean I snapped at Utau and I think they are either siblings or a couple. Maybe he likes me…. well he is kind of hot. Maybe I should ask if he's dating anyone. Wait! I _**cannot**_ think like this!

"Why not?" someone asked. Without thinking I answered (in my head of course) because I don't have enough courage to go through the same thing again. Wait… who said that? I looked around and no one was talking. It was just silence in the car.

"Well if you don't have the courage then let me help." My hairclip suddenly turned into a heart and I felt weird. I felt really warm and it was like someone was taking control of me.

"Hey Ikuto, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Currently no, why?" he smirked. The heart turned back to the x and I stared at everyone in horror. What is happening to me? The car stopped and I dashed out of the car while yelling out," I think I need to go to the nurse."

I got to the doors when I realized that I didn't even know where the nurse was anyway. Oh well, I can just skip anyway. Not like I have to worry about my grades dropping. I went to sit at a nice patch of grass and then I looked at the clouds. Man I wish I had my camera. These would have been good pictures.

"Why don't you just draw them?" Cause I'm horrible at drawing and I could never be able to capture the beauty right!

"Okay, I'll help you." My x turned into a spade and my hands grabbed for a piece of paper and pencil. My pencil glided over the paper smoothly and quickly. My hand stopped finally and the picture was done. It was beautiful! The shading looked like it was done by a professional and it looked exactly like the real clouds. Wait… I couldn't have done that. The last time I drew I had to draw a person and it ended up looking like a girl when it was a boy. But then again it was Tadase… Darn I shouldn't think of him. My eyes welled up with tears. No I can't cry.

"It's ok Amu. That boy was nothing but trouble from the start. There's nothing to be sad about," a voice said. My clip turned into a diamond. Yeah Tadase was just a jerk that I will never have to deal with again. The light in me will always shine even if I'm sad. Okay I really am crazy. I'm imagining voices and I'm doing things that I was never able to do before. I'm going to class. It'll distract me… hopefully. It was 4th period when I went in and everyone stared at me. The class was about to end and I muttered to the teacher that I was at the nurse's office which wasn't a total lie. I went before I got here.

I sat in my seat and looked at the board. It's English (_by the way this school is like Japanese schools in America)_. I looked at my schedule to see what class was next. I groaned inwardly. It's cooking class. I hope I don't embarrass myself.

Time Skip

I put on my apron to get ready to make… wait what are we making? I looked at the board and it said cookies. This is bad, real bad. I have never baked cookies before. I baked everything else in the world but cookies. Great.

"Don't worry desu. I got it." Eggs, flour, and chocolate chips were flying everywhere and my clip turned into a clover. Thirty minutes later the cookies were done and they were baked to perfection.

"Wow! Amu you're an expert!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Not really. This is my first time making cookies," I muttered. He looked at me with surprise and Ikuto cautiously glanced to my side.

"Really, you've never baked cookies before!" Kukai yelled in my ear.

"No," I grumbled. I walked away to get ready for the next class. Which is…. music I think. I took my schedule out when two girls grabbed it out of my hands. I groaned inwardly. I knew this was coming but I didn't know it would be in school. I thought they would call me out to the back of the school just like all those mangas and movies.

I looked at them and asked," May I help you?"

"Yes, actually we would like you to stay away from Ikuto please," they said/ordered.

"Yeah I kind of can't do that since A. I live with him and B. he's my ride home."

"B**** don't make excuses just stay away from him."

"Since when was Ikuto owned by you? I think Ikuto is old enough to decide who he gets to hang out with. Now can I have my schedule back," I retorted.

"We'll give it to you when you sing and play the guitar in our music class which is hmm next period. Have fun," she said while walking away. Man I only have five minutes to compose a song. Wait… she never said it had to be my song or that it had to be a whole song. My clip turned into a musical note while I was walking into the classroom. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Who wants to sing today?" she asked.

"I do!" I yelled. I went up front and grabbed the guitar from its stand.

"I'm going to sing Concrete Angel," I said.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<p>

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<p>

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel." I sighed when I finished. I looked up to see that everyone was in utter shock and I went up to the girl who had my schedule.<p>

"Can I have my schedule now?"

"Uhhh yeah," she said weakly while handing it to me. My clip returned back to normal when I was done. I grabbed the piece of paper to hide that I was looking at Ikuto's expression. He was in complete and utter shock. Hmmm never knew that I was that good of a singer or baker or drawer. What is happening?

The rest of the day rushed by but the bad thing was I stood out. I hate it when that happens. I got in the car with Ikuto and looked around to see that Yaya was in the car. Darn! Wait… why did I say darn? I'm going crazy. I might as well accept it. I ran to the mailbox to see if anything in there was for me. There was. I speed walked into my room and shut the door when suddenly five mini people come out of nowhere.

"Hi! I'm Ran, nice to meet you!" Ran was wearing a white dress with a red stripe on the bottom. She had pink hair tied into a ponytail too. She was wearing a bandana on her neck and a tennis hat with a heart on it. Ran was carrying pom-poms too.

"I'm Miki." Miki had blue hair that was covered by a blue bure that had a spade on it. She had a white button up shirt underneath a black vest. For pants she had blue shorts with black shoes. Miki was wearing a black shoulder back pack.

"I'm Su desu. Nice to meet you desu." Su had a green dress with a white apron on top of it. She had yellow greenish hair that was covered by a white hat. Also she had green shoes.

"I'm Dia. It is a pleasure to meet you." Dia had orange hair that was tied into pig tails with a headband with a diamond attached to it. She had a yellow and white belly shirt with a yellow skirt. Also she had a headpiece on her ear.

"Yo I'm Eri." Eri had black hair that was tied into a side ponytail and wore a red plaid bure and it had a music note attached to it. She wore a white short sleeve button up shirt with a red tie. Eri had black shorts with plaid socks and black boots.

"Ummm I think I'm going to go now," I said. I walked into the kitchen to see that Ikuto and Naghiko .

"Ikuto… can you take me to a doctor? I think I'm going crazy!" I yelled. They looked at me weirdly and looked back at me. They burst out in laughter.

"A… Amu… I didn't know that you were funny," Naghiko stuttered while laughing.

"No seriously. I'm hearing voices, I'm doing things that I would never do before, and I'm seeing mini people!" I pointed to a long haired one in a kimono and said," Like that one!" Naghiko looked where I was pointing to and looked back at me in surprise.

"You can see them?" he asked.

"Omigosh don't tell me everyone here is crazy because of some weird chemicals in this house!" I yelled. Naghiko chuckled," No, don't worry. You're not crazy or anything and the mini people are called charas. They're kind of like your would-be self." Naghiko explained the whole entire thing to me.

"So pretty much the mini… charas are what I want to be?" I asked.

"Yep," Ikuto said.

"Okaayyy I'm going to go back to my room now," I said.

"Wait! I have to ask you something!" Naghiko yelled. I do not want to deal with this.

"What," I said.

"Would you like to join us in our quest to find the embryo?" he asked.

"Embryo?"

"The embryo is a magical egg that can grant wishes."

"I'll think about it." An egg that grants wishes huh? I can think of one wish that I will definitely make. I walked back to my room and shut the door. I completely forgot about the letter! I went to my desk and ripped it open.

"Dear Amu,

If you want your precious little sister back then you better come to Easter. We have a couple of things we want you to do."

My hands shook. This can't be true! Ami is dead. She died with papa and mama in the accident. The envelope dropped and out came a picture of Ami… in Easter. I stood up and changed out of my uniform.

"Amu, where are you going?" Yaya asked.

"None of your business."

_How do you guys like it? I'm sorry for taking so long to update please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I don't know how long ago I updated because I write the chapters ahead of time but I'm sorry if I'm really late! Well here's the next chapter of A Closed and Broken Heart and I do not own anything to do with Shugo Chara._

I walked to the big building called Easter. My charas were floating around me giving me whispers of encouragement. I walked up to the secretary to state my business.

"I am here to take back my sister. Tell the president to come out right now!" I yelled.

"Relax, I will tell the president that you're here," he said.

"You better." I sat down in the chairs to wait.

"You can go now," he yelled. I ran to the elevator to go up. I waited in the elevator listening to lame music. I heard the ding and the doors opened. I ran down the hall until I got to the end of the hall with a sign saying president. I slammed the door open and stomped in.

"I want my sister now! If you don't give my sister back then I will beat this whole company to the pulp."

"Now now Amu, be patient. You will have your sister back in due time. Now if you don't do as I say then I don't know what will happen to your precious little sister," the man smirked. Well I don't actually know if he smirked it was really dark in here. His voice seemed really low and the chair was turned to the window so I couldn't even see what he was wearing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You will do everything that I ask you to do no matter what. If I hear that you are cooperating… well I guess your little sister will really be gone."

"All right I'll do what you want. Just please let her go," I begged.

"On the desk is a contract. Sign it," he demanded. I walked up to the desk and signed the document. The man snapped his fingers and said," Bring the girl."In the dark corner was Ami. Ami! I stifled my cry and ran to her.

"Ami! You're alive… oh god please don't leave me again," I gasped. Ami started crying too.

"Nee-chan, I missed you! I was so scared!" she cried.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you again," I said.

"Ummm sorry to ruin this touching moment but I have a mission for you Amu," the man said.

"Can I at least drop Ami off at the house?" I asked.

"All right but come back here immediately," he ordered. Maybe this guy isn't too bad. I walked Ami back to the house and opened the door.

"Hey! Who's good with kids?" I yelled.

"Yaya is!" Yaya yelled.

"Okay I put you in charge of taking care of Ami. Kairi can you help Yaya too?" I asked. He nodded and I bent down to Ami.

"Ami, you be good and do not leave the house ok? I'll be back really soon," I smiled while kissing her forehead. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I looked at them as if I was saying that I could be nice too. I left the room and went outside. I walked back to Easter and went up through the elevator again. I was in his office again. He still wasn't visible.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Here" He tossed me an amulet. It looked weird. It had four diamonds that were in a shape of a heart.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked.

"Transform with Eri and sing. After a while you will get some X eggs. The embryo will soon appear. Once it does you will grab it and bring it back. But first you will be a singer," he ordered.

"Okay but you have to swear that Ami will not have anything to do with this and she will be safe and if you can't keep that promise then I'm out," I said.

"Alright you can have what you want. By the way here is your manager." The doors opened to show Nikkaido-sensei.

"Nikkaido-sensei! What are you doing here?" I yelled

"I've always been working for Easter. I even became a teacher to get close to you, Himamori," he smirked.

"It's Hi**n**amori! How many times do I have to tell you?" I yelled.

"You don't have to tell me I just like watching your reaction," he chuckled. I groaned inwardly. I have to deal with this now and I have to sing in public! Oh well Ami is safe now.

"Wait! How did you find Ami?" I asked.

"One day I'll tell you. Now go and become famous," he said.

Time Skip 3 Months Later

"Omigosh! Did you get Amu's newest CD?"

"I did! It's so awesome!" Wow who knew I can get popular in just three months. I put on my sunglasses and made sure my hat covered my pink hair.

"Hey doesn't that person look like Amu?"

"Yeah but she would never be in such a low place." Well actually I would but it's not like I would tell them. I walked towards Easter with no one recognizing me.

"Amu! There you are! We need to rush to the recording studio now!" Nikkaido said.

"Alright." I followed and recorded my song. This was how my days were usually like. It's kind of boring. Dia, Eri, Mikki, Ran, and Su floated around my head. They always gave me comfort. I heard Nikkaido planning out everything. Things are going to change big time. I can bring out X eggs now but I just haven't tried doing it in public. I know it's wrong but it's to protect Ami. I will do anything for Ami. She was laughing more and she seems to like all the people in the house but sometimes I catch her crying about our parents. Every time I would soothe her by singing to her. I would always sing the lullaby that my parents sang all the time. After I was done recording I took off my disguise. At work

I walked into the house to find Ami chasing Naghiko around. I went inside after taking off my shoes and picked her right up.

"Are you having fun with Naghiko nii-san?" I asked while I gave her kisses on the cheeks.

"Yeah! I'm really happy that you took me away from that creepy guy!" Ami yelled. I got scared. What if the other guys find out that I'm working against them and kick us out? I can't let Ami live with Easter again. It would be too dangerous. Naghiko gave me funny looks.

"Haha I think she's talking about our uncle. He's really weird," I told Naghiko. "Ami, when you're here don't talk about the creepy guy okay?" I whispered. She nodded her head and continued to play. I went back into the room to lie down but I tripped on Ami's bed. I made a loud thud but I looked to see if anyone heard that first. No one did… good. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. No toothpaste. I walked over to Ikuto's room.

"Ikuto, I'm going to steal your toothpaste!" I yelled. I opened the door and reached for the toothpaste. I grabbed it and turned around and I saw him. Crap, he was frigging naked!

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" I screamed while covering my eyes.

"I am. I'm wearing boxers aren't I?" Ikuto said.

"I don't care! Just put something on!"

"Awwww is poor Amu embarrassed? Huh. Never knew that you could be so innocent," he smirked.

"I'm not that innocent!" I turned around and I ran for the door. I really can't handle guys that are naked. Well half-naked but whatever. In my mind it's naked.

I went into the living room to grab Ami for a bath since it was getting pretty late. I stripped while Ami splashed the water around. She was so cute with all the little ducks and boats floating around her. I went in with her and started to wash her hair. I heard a door slam open.

"Amu, I need some mouthwash!" Ikuto yelled. He opened the bathroom door and came in. I screamed the loudest that I could scream. With my high pitch voice I bet that cat's ears are dying right now. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself before anyone else could see me.

All the boys came in while the girls were moving in cautiously.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"Take this creep away from me and make sure he can never get into my bathroom again," I said while having the hardest time trying not to beat Ikuto up right then and there.

"Well it's your fault for not locking the door," he smirked.

"I did actually. I have to be careful of all the perverts in the world but I guess a lock isn't enough," I said while rubbing my temples.

"Nee-chan, what's a pervert?" Ami asked.

"It's this guy right here so don't go near him. Ami you have to understand this. Do not go near him or he's going to come and eat you," I warned while pointing to Ikuto.

"Now," I said while turning to the group of kids," can you please get out?" They all left but no they just had to leave with noise. They had to just kill the only thing I have left of my parents. Rima had accidently kicked the guitar and let it drop on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I ran to my guitar and picked it up. It had a bunch of scratches on it. Tears came to my eyes and I let them fall. I don't need to hold that promise anymore.

"I really am going to kill you now." I tried to tackle her but Naghiko went in front of her.

"Get out of my way or I'm going to kill you both," I said with poison dripping out of every word.

"Don't you think you are over reacting over just a silly little guitar?" Naghiko asked.

"It's not a silly guitar!" Ami yelled. I didn't even know that she had already dressed herself. "That's the only thing left from papa and mama and you killed it!" Ami cried out. Tears were streaming out of her big brown eyes.

"You killed mama and papa!" she cried again. I gave them a death glare and screamed," GET OUT NOW!" I sang to Ami while combing my hand through her light brown hair. I sang my usual lullaby until she fell asleep. When Ami fell asleep I stood up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat because I still haven't eaten any dinner.

When I walked into the kitchen, all I could feel were stares. I don't care about what they think. I walked straight to the fridge and opened it. Darn, no good food. There was leftover rice but I'm too lazy to make fried rice again. Anyways I'm craving for something sweet and totally bad for me. I looked for butter, flour, sugar, eggs, and some baking powder. I started to mix all the ingredients after I set the oven. I could feel the stares on me but I didn't pay attention to them. Through the entire process I realized that I had chara changed with Su. Oh well. The pound cake will defiantly be good now. I smiled while putting them into the oven. That was when I realized that they taste better when they had cooled down for a day. Wow. I don't even get to eat them immediately. I groaned.

"What's wrong Amu?" Kukai asked. I looked at him. I guess he doesn't hate me. Surprising since him and Utau seem to be going out or at least like each other.

"I just figured out that pound cake taste better when they cool for a day and I'm hungry." I whined. Crap, I accidently chara changed with Ran.

"It's ok. There are some cookies in the pantry," Kukai said.

"Really!" I ran to the pantry and raided it just to find the cookies. I shoveled through and found the cookie jar.

"Yes! Cookie, get ready to be in my tummy!" I said. I looked around. Ok… this is embarrassing… I just chara changed with Dia. Oh well. I still got me a cookie. I smiled to myself while I chomped on my cookie. Eri had jumped out of nowhere and yelled," Hey! You have to chara change with me too!"

My X turned into a musical note and I ran before I burst out in song but that didn't work. Everyone was following me so I just ran to the park and that was when I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You know it's hard to say

My feelings changed

But I can't look away

Alright do your thing

I can't be what you need cause

It's not up to me

But you don't wanna believe it

So much to try

Something ain't right

And I don't know how

To fix it

Don't waste your

Time

I promise I

Don't want to lie

Anymore anymore Oh

Cause love is just a game

You play

But sometimes you lose

Don't know what else I

Can say to get it through

Girl sometimes it might

Be tough

When I say I love you but

I love you love you

Love you love you

Love you but

I love you love you

Love you love you

Love you but." (_I love you but by Jeremy Thurber_) I looked at all the people around me. I got embarrassed because I wasn't used to singing in front of people as myself. Kairi grabbed my arm.

"You have charas?"

"Yeah. Had them for a while," I said. Everyone stared at me with a surprised look stuck on their face except for Naghiko and Ikuto.

"So everything that just happened were chara changes?" Kukai asked.

"Well… yeah," I said.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me out," Miki said.

"Wait a minute. You have five Charas!" Rima said. I nodded but I didn't look at her. If I did then the police will have to come and wry me off of her before I kill her. I concentrated on walking back home. I didn't hear what Kukai was saying but I just nodded to whatever he said.

"So you will join us?" Kukai asked. I nodded. Wait a minute.

"No! I take that back!" I yelled.

"Too late," Ikuto smirked.

"No… wait…. what am I saying no to?"

"Joining us to look for the embryo," Kukai said. Kukai looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Ughhh this is going to be a problem. I know I have to face them one day if Easter continues to want the Embryo.

"No," I said curtly.

"Why not?" Yaya whined.

"You will find out soon. But you guys have to promise me one thing," I said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"No matter what happens and no matter what I do, protect Ami and make sure she lives a happy life," I smiled sadly.

"Amu why…" I ran towards the house and into my room. I climbed into bed with Ami and fell asleep.

_I really wonder if you can really become famous in just a couple months. Sorry for being so late _. My laptop is going through many comas! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! It's just that my laptop completely gave up on me and I was in another country and right after that I had to start High School. Right now I'm on my dad's laptop typing this. Anyway I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the figh… Oops! I wasn't supposed to say/type that! Well I don't own Shugo Chara (sadly) just the plot of A Closed and Broken Heart._

I rolled over in the bed. Ughhhh! I need more sleep! Wait. I opened my eyes and looked beside me. Ami isn't there! I stood up so quickly that I was seeing black spots. I ran into the living room and frantically searched for her. There she was playing in the corner of the room.

I sighed and collapsed on the floor. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get up so quickly.

"Whoa, Amu! Why are you in such a rush? You do know its Saturday right?" Kukai chuckled.

"Yeah, I know it's just that I thought that _**he**_ took Ami again," I said.

"Who's _**he**_?" Ikuto asked. Damn that eavesdropper and crap I let my facade slip away.

"Ummm… I don't remember. Haha… I must have been dreaming," I stuttered nervously.

"Alright…" Crap he doesn't believe me. What if he finds out I'm working for Easter and he tells everyone? Will they throw us out? No they can't! They have to at least keep Ami! But what if…

"Amu!" Kukai whined.

"What," I replied a little too harshly. Kukai flinched a little and asked/ordered," Make us breakfast….please!"

"I thought that Naghiko did that."

"He's not here," Ikuto said.

"Where is he?" I asked. Kukai and Ikuto looked at each other and burst out laughing. (_I bet if you watched/read the anime/manga you would know XD)_

"What," I said looking at both of them.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later if you're going to stay here," Kukai said while wiping off tears from laughing so much.

"Too bad I might not be here too long," I muttered.

"What did you say Amu?" Ikuto asked. Again damn that cat

"Nothing," I muttered again. Ikuto stared at me but I looked away because a blush was coming on my face. I felt the tug and I put my mask back on and looked down at Ami.

"Can we have pancakes?" she begged. I got down on my knees and said," Of course we can." I could feel the boys' stares. They never did get used to my smile.

"Just like Mommy's?" My eyes watered.

"Yeah just like Mommy's," I promised.

"Can we have sausage?" Kukai asked.

"And some fish or eggs?" Ikuto added.

"Yes, no, and yes," I answered. I heard Ikuto groan and Kukai yelling in excitement. Then I went to the kitchen and got everything ready. I got three pans out and cracked some eggs over the pan. I left that cook for a bit while I put sausages on the next pan. Then I started to make the batter for the pancakes. While the sausages and eggs were finishing up I stood there thinking. Yeah, I deserve some bacon. I got the bacon out of the fridge and started frying it. Who cares about my weight and crap like that? I looked over my shoulder and realized that nobody woke up.

"Somebody wake everybody up or they're going to have to eat their breakfast cold," I yelled over my shoulder. I heard footsteps running into the hallway where all the bedrooms were and then moans and cries of complaints following after. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I looked and saw that Ikuto was standing right there. Shock splashed across my face but I quickly put my mask back on. No one can see my true face except Ami. If they see my true face then I'll be hurt again.

"You look pretty when you laugh. You should do it more often," Ikuto smiled.

"Yeah right," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" This is why I wish that Ikuto's chara wasn't a cat. It makes him hear ten times better than a regular human.

"Nothing," I replied innocently. Ikuto just stared at me and then shrugged his shoulders. Everybody filed in while rubbing their eyes. But the funniest thing was that Utau had the biggest bed head ever. I was trying really hard to hold back my laugh but I had to cover my mouth. A small snort escaped my mouth and Ikuto instantly looked my way but I turned my head in the opposite direction. A blush was slowly forming on my face but I forced it away. When I was able to control myself I looked over at the table and noticed that everyone was waiting for the food.

I grabbed all the plates and set them on the table but making sure that Ami and I had a separate plate. It was a good choice because after I set it down it got attacked by everyone. Ami would've had no chance. I grabbed my plate and put it on the counter for me to eat. Before I had my first bite Kukai looked over and yelled," Hey Amu, why don't you sit next to me?"

Utau was glaring at me which I get but Ikuto was glaring at Kukai which confused me but I shook it off. I looked over the table to consider my options. Sit next to Kukai and get killed by Utau or just sit next to Rima. I looked at Utau with her hair sticking out everywhere and the hatred on her face. I grabbed my plate and headed to Kukai. Kukai's face started to fill with happiness until I veered off to the right where Rima was sitting.

I looked over at Kukai and chuckled out," Sorry but I don't want to be killed at such a young age." Everyone except Kukai looked at Utau and started laughing. Utau blushed in embarrassment when she realized that everyone knew. Even Ami seemed to know. In all the commotion Rima somehow inched closer to me and got up to my ear.

"Sorry," Rima whispered then she quickly went back to her seat and ate her pancakes to hide her blush. I smiled at her but I quickly wiped my face clean of emotion. But Ikuto had somehow caught me again. Just when I started believing I could be friends with these guys my phone vibrated in my pocket. I stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu, I need you to come in and do a concert. We think you are ready to bring out the embryo," Boss said (that's what _**he**_ told me to call _**him**_).

"But Boss, today is my day off and I haven't had one since I debuted," I complained.

"Really now, is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright you can have your day off," Boss__said.

"Really! Tha…"

"But I'm not really sure that Ami would agree to this," _**he**_ threatened. Horror flooded my face.

"Wait! I'll work! Just don't hurt her!" I yelled into the phone franticly.

"You sure? I mean you wanted this day off didn't you?" _**he**_ said mockingly.

"Yes! I'll do what you want," I was practically begging.

"Since you want to work so badly, I'll let you go. Be ready at the Easter building in a half an hour," Boss ordered. I hung up the phone and realized that everyone heard the whole conversation. Well at least my part of the conversation. I could see concern etched on every face at the table, especially Ami's.

"Nee-chan, it wasn't that scary uncle was it," Ami asked but quickly put her hands over her mouth when she realized that she broke the rule. But she realized too late.

"What scary uncle are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Ami, whatever you do don't tell them anything," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran towards my room. Once I closed the door I rushed to brush my teeth and put on some clothes that looked presentable. Once I was done I ran out the front door and realized that I didn't have a ride.

"Damn it!" I muttered and rushed back inside. Crap I only have 20 minutes left and it takes 15 minutes to get there.

"Ikuto!" I yelled with all my might.

"What is going on Amu? Who is this scary uncle Ami was talking about? Is he the guy you were talking about this morning?" Kukai questioned me.

"Ikuto please let me borrow your car!" I begged.

"Alright but you have to explain everything when you get back," Ikuto said.

"You'll probably find out sooner than that," I muttered.

"What?"

"But when you find out the truth you have to remember your promise," I said. I ran into the car and started speeding to Easter. I made it there with 5 minutes to spare. I sighed in relief and walked into the Easter building.

"Amu, we have to hurry and get you ready!" Nikaido said. Suddenly I was rushed into a dressing room. Everything I saw was either black or pink. I was sat down as everyone was rushing to do my hair and makeup. (_Having writers block on the outfit so you can imagine it anyway you want as long as it has black and pink.)_

"Okay, she's ready!" the stylist yelled out. Then my charas were right beside me without me realizing it. I hugged each and every one of them and said," I'm sorry that I'm making you guys do this and I know that this is wrong but this is the only way to protect Ami."

"It's okay Amu! We know that you're a good person," Ran said energetically.

"Yeah, we'll be with you no matter what," Miki encouraged.

"Of course we will desu!" Su said. Dia and Eri just smiled as if they were saying that it was okay. That was when I was rushed off to the stage. I quickly chara changed with Eri and I was ready.

"Hi everyone! I hope you didn't wait too long for me!" I yelled into the crowd. Everybody screamed as I got ready to sing.

"Easy come easy go,

That's just how you live,

Oh take, take, take it all but you never give,

Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss,

Had your eyes wide open,

Why were they open?" I sang. I could already see the blank stare coming onto my fan's faces.

"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,

Tossed it in the trash you did,

To give all your love was all I ever asked,

Cause what you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for ya," the X eggs were starting to come out of their bodies.

"Throw my head on a blade for ya,

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain," I could see the guys starting to run towards me.

"Yes I would die for ya baby,

But you wouldn't do the same," Tears started rolling down my face as the whole crowd had that blank look. Why did we have to crush all these people's dreams just for a freaking egg that grants a stinking wish? Can't we get it another way? I quickly wiped my tears.

"Amu! What are you doing?" Utau yelled.

"My job. Now you know everything so get out of here and don't get in my way." I said in the microphone. As it echoed around me I could hear how every word I said had no emotion at all. That's good. The more they hate me, the easier it would be to go against them.

"Amu, you have to stop or all of these eggs will break," Naghiko said. I looked at him and laughed. (Apparently when I chara change with Eri I can act much better than usual)

"Do you really think that I care about that? Ha! I bet you guys even thought I was your friends," I smirked at them. I saw all of their faces and saw how hurt they were. I heard a crack inside of my heart.

"Amu'chi, how could you?" Yaya asked with tears in her eyes.

"Cause its fun so can you leave now? I'm kinda busy," I rolled my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No we can't. Amu… I know that you're lying to us," Ikuto said calmly. But I know he has some doubt etched into his words. I put my mask back on with even more power just in case he can see through it. I looked at him and my heart clenched even more.

"No, I'm not. You need to stop lying to yourselves. Just accept the fact that I am a B**** and I am not joining you to get embryo cause I'm working for Easter," I shrugged.

"That is it! You are going down! My Own Heart Unlock! Lunatic Charm!" Utau shouted as she transformed. Soon enough she was in fighting position. _**Boss**_ had told me about these transformations. I haven't quite mastered it yet but I guess I have to now.

"If you want it this way," I shrugged.

"My Own Heart Unlock! Amulet Note!" Suddenly I was wearing black shorts and a white collared shirt. I had red tie, red wings on my back, and black boots with checkered read and black knee socks. My hair was tied into pig tails and I had a hat with a musical note on too. I was carrying a guitar and a microphone was stuck on me.

"Nightmare Lorielel!" I quickly dodged and I flew up. Everyone started to transform.

"This is it the big fight," I thought grimly. "Musical Crash!" Musical notes started flying everywhere and all the notes were flying at everyone. That was when I noticed that Yaya didn't transform. No! She can't take the attack if she's normal. I quickly flew down and stood in front of her. The musical notes cut every part of my body and I started to bleed.

"Amu'chi! Are you okay?" Yaya cried desperately. I quickly sunk down to the ground and my transformation went off.

"You have to remember your promise no matter what," I whispered before everything became black.

_Since it's been so long I wanted to make this chapter especially exciting! Anyway please review and please don't hate me for taking the longest time to update! I promise to do better with the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I hope this was speedy enough for you guys. If it wasn't… sorry High School is tough. Well… I don't own Shugo Chara… Peach-Pit does. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. I shot up but then I went immediately laid back down because of the pain. I looked around and noticed that there were a bunch of posters of samurais. On the walls were a bunch of swords and for some reason the room was way too clean. I know this is the mansion so whose room is this?

"Hey! People, I am awake so can I go to my room now?" I yelled. Suddenly I heard hurried footsteps and murmurs. The door quickly opened and the first one in was Yaya. I quickly inspected her and noticed there were no cuts or bruises. In my mind I sighed with relief but I put the mask back on. Soon others were filing in.

"Amu? Are you ok?" Kukai asked hesitantly.

"Who cares? She's the enemy now! We should just throw her out of the house!" Utau yelled at everyone. Oh I get it now. They're being cautious now that they know that I work in Easter. I looked down on the bed and threw off the blanket. I was wearing shorts so I could see how severe my wounds were. On my legs were cuts all over but I could see a really long gash here and there. There was a long slash on my right arm and on my left arm were a bunch of long cuts that were already been stitched up. I stood up but the pain was too much so I fell to the floor.

"Amu!" Kairi yelled," You have to be more careful or you're going to reopen all of your wounds." He held onto my shoulders and supported me up. I looked at Ikuto and I could see all the hate in his eyes. Wow… I guess he really hates me now. I pushed Kairi away and went to the door and immediately everyone cleared the way. I looked around and realized that I was in Kairi's room. I staggered to my room and looked inside. Wait a minute… where's Ami?

"Guys! Where is Ami?" I yelled down the hallway.

"She's right here," Rima said cooly. I ran/limped down the hallway and hugged Ami. I could tell she was crying because I felt something moist on my neck.

"Ami, Nee-chan won't be living here anymore but I want you to get along with everyone ok?" I quickly said into her ear.

"But nee-chan!" Ami cried.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you a lot okay?" Before Ami could nod Ikuto grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean that you won't be living here anymore?" Ikuto demanded.

"You guys obviously don't want me here so I could just live with Easter or something," I said.

"No!" Ami yelled," Don't go with that scary uncle! He's creepy!"

"Right… you never did explain that part," Kukai said.

"Ami! Our promise!" I yelled frantically.

"No! It doesn't matter anyway! You're leaving again! I don't want that to happen again and if I have to break a promise to be with you then I will," Ami screamed. Tears flowed down my eyes.

"You don't have to work for _**him**_ anymore. Even if you don't work for _**him**_ I'll be safe," Ami cried. The secrets out and everyone's faces either had shock on it or had their mouths wide open.

"Ok… you need to spill everything now!" Utau ordered. I sighed and started my story.

"Five months ago, a drunk driver hit our car with my parents, Ami, and me in it. The car fell of the bridge causing everyone but me to … be… dead," I looked at Ami and looked back at them.

"Or that was what I thought until I got a letter in the mail from Easter saying that Ami was alive. I rushed into Easter and I signed a contract saying that I will listen to whatever _**he**_ says as long as _**he**_ doesn't involve Ami in any way and doesn't hurt her," I said with a blank face as if this was telling them what I ate for breakfast. Everyone just stared at me. All of them had pity in their eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't need your pity!" I yelled at them and I rushed into my room and fell to the floor. I was just about to explode into tears in front of them. The pain slowly overcame me and I whimpered. Tears slowly came out of my eyes but I closed them.

Mommy! Daddy! I can see them! I looked around and but it was just nothing.

"Mom! Where are we? Where is Ami?" I asked her. She nodded her head and pointed down. I looked down and saw what she was pointing at. It was the accident. The drunk guy is coming! Daddy! Move out of the way! Car hit car and I saw Ami look out the window in fear as the car plunged into the water. No! I saw myself struggle in the car. The car door opened and I swam out. No! Swim back! Save everyone else! My head rises to the surface and then everything becomes black again. No! I look back up and I see my mom. I see the anger on her face. Mommy! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry I didn't swim back to you!

"Amu… Amu…. Amu!"

"No! I have to save them! No! Let go of me! I have to save them! They're drowning," I sobbed. Arms suddenly wrap around me and I snuggle into them. I cried even more.

"I left them behind… it's because of me that they're dead… all because of me," I stuttered.

"Shhh… Amu, it's not your fault. It's ok," Ikuto soothed. I looked up at his face and asked," Is it really ok? Did Mommy and Daddy forgive me?" I asked. He hugged me tighter and said," Yes. They don't blame you for anything." We sat like that for a while until I calmed down. When I realized what I was doing and whose arms I was in I jumped out. I stood up and looked away because my face was bright red. Damn what is happening to me? While I was freaking out in my mind Ikuto started chuckling.

"Didn't know our Amu was so shy," he smirked.

"Shut up," I retorted. I looked at the door nervously and glanced at Ikuto. Ikuto got my message and quickly said," Go on outside. They won't bite. They understand your situation." I slowly opened the door and walked out of the room. Ikuto followed me out to make sure nothing else would happen. Everyone was sitting at the living room table as if they were in deep discussion. Everyone suddenly looked up. Kukai had this complicated look on his face as if he was having this mental battle. Utau just looked at me hate written all over her face. Rima just avoided eye contact with me and Naghiko had pity emanating from him. Yaya looked really tired, probably because it was near her bed time. Kairi pushed his glasses up so that his eyes couldn't be seen. I knew it. I could never be accepted anywhere.

To distract myself I looked out the window but I saw him. He was there smiling like it was the happiest moment in his life. Suddenly my world collapsed. No… no… it can't be him. I already erased him from my life and mind. I limped over to the window to see if I was imagining things. He was still there.

"Tada'nee…nii-chan?" Ami was in the corner of the room in a fetal position but apparently she looked up and saw him.

"Hi Ami," Tadase greeted.

"No, get out of here now," I ordered.

"Awww, Amu, I thought you missed me," Tadase teased.

"Get the fuck out of here now and how did you even find out where I live? You freaking stalker! Get out! I don't want to see your girly face here ever again!"I yelled. Everyone was dumbfounded. Tadase just stood there shocked. I made a step towards the window and he ran immediately.

Once he was out of my sight I stumbled into a seat because my injuries were starting to affect me. I put my hand in my wrist and sighed. That was when I made my biggest mistake of my life.

"Amu, what are those lines on your hand?" Kairi asked. I quickly hid my hand under the table but Ikuto quickly caught it.

"Amu, what are these? They couldn't have come from the attack," Ikuto said. I quickly pulled my hand away from his hold and glared at him.

"Glaring at me won't do you any good. Now tell me, what are those cuts?" Ikuto demanded.

"Ami, I think it's time for you to sleep, okay?" I told her. She nodded, knowing full well this wasn't something she was supposed to hear. Ami trudged her way into out room and shut the door. I looked at everyone and sighed," What do you want to know now?"

"Can I see your hands?" Kairi asked. Reluctantly I held out my hands so that he could inspect them. Kairi held my hand and suddenly I could hear Ikuto growl a little. I looked up at him with a questioning look but he looked away too fast for me to see his face. Kairi started to flip my hands back and forth, looking at all the scars on it.

"Where did these come from?" Kairi asked, baffled.

"It's from emo time," I smiled sadly.

"Emo time… Amu… you didn't," Kairi said in shock. I looked away and nodded. I could feel everyone's stares. I didn't want them to know about this. I got up and I murmured," I'm going to sleep."

"No you're not," Kukai said while grabbing my arm. Right away I could see the jealousy in Utau's eyes. I quickly pushed Kukai out of the way and started walking towards my room. Apparently I pushed Kukai too hard and he fell to the floor. I turned back reflexively and asked," Omigosh are you okay? I 'm sorry!" I blushed and turned away from the group and went into the kitchen. I was hungry so is started to look through the fridge. There was nothing. I sighed and immediately after my stomach growled. I looked over to the dining room and saw that everyone was holding their laughs.

"Don't laugh! I haven't eaten anything since the concert!" I yelled. Naghiko stifled his laughter and said," Sorry… Sorry… How about I make some food as an apology?" I thought about it and nodded my head. I sat at the dining table and looked at the ground because I was so embarrassed. Suddenly everyone sat at the dinner table. Again Rima sat next to me but this time Kukai sat at my other side. Utau and Ikuto were giving us dirty looks. "It's breakfast all over again," I thought while rolling my eyes. Suddenly Naghiko started to put plates of food down on the table. Once again it was attacked. I looked at Rima and laughed. She already had a separate plate of food for herself. What a smart girl! I looked back at the food and saw that there was only a little bit left. I quickly got my chopsticks and grabbed the last few pieces. Everyone gave me weird looks and I said," What. If I don't grab it then you're all gonna attack it."

All of them started to crack up while Yaya was falling into her soup.

"Yaya!" I yelled and I held her head up.

"Can someone carry her back to her room?" I asked.

"Sure," Kairi said. Kairi walked to Yaya and carried her like a princess.

"Awwwwww," Rima, Utau, and I cried out.

"That is so cute!" Utau squealed.

"I know! I've always wanted that to happen to me," I squealed back.

"Kairi is so cool!" Rima said quietly.

"What's so great about being carried princess style?" Ikuto asked.

"It's every girl's dream to carried like that!" I said. Ikuto just pouted and looked away and Kukai had this dazed look on his face. Suddenly Kukai got up and turned to me.

"Every girl's dream huh?" he said and then he picked up like a princess.

"Kyaaa! Kukai! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Didn't you say this was every girl's dream?" he asked naively. I swung my arms and legs around and squealed. When I realized he wasn't going to put me down I gave up. I looked around and saw that Ikuto was staring at us intensely and I blushed. I quickly turned my head towards Kukai's chest but I forgot one thing… Utau.

"Kukai, what are you doing?" Utau and Ikuto screamed.

"Fulfilling a girl's dream," Kukai smiled. Ikuto got up and ripped me away from Kukai's arms. I gasped a little and suddenly I was in Ikuto arms.

"Go fulfill another girl's dream," Ikuto smirked. He walked away with me in his arms. I was frozen still. What did he mean? Is he joking around or is he serious? I looked around and noticed that I was in Ikuto's room.

"What am I doing here?" I asked

"Well, Ami is supposed to be sleeping and we don't want to wake her up now do we?" Ikuto said.

"Then, why am I here?"

"You're going to sleep here," he said bluntly. I yawned and looked at the time. It was 3 in the morning and I didn't want to argue back so I nodded and Ikuto carried me into his bed and I fell asleep.

_How did you guys like it? And again, sorry that it took so long!By the way I hope that you guys love that I made Ami almost say nee-chan to Tadase XD. Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heyyyy! I hoped you liked the last chapter! By the way guys but don't be so disappointed but there is going to be more of Tadase. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, just the plot of A Closed and Broken Heart._

It's so cold. I turned around and snuggled into Ami a little. Wait. Ami isn't this big. I opened my eyes and there I see Ikuto staring at me with a huge smirk on his face. Crap. I am never going to hear the end of this.

"Amu, if you liked me so much you could've just said so," Ikuto teased. I quickly turned to the wall and blushed.

"I don't like you! I thought you were Ami!" I retorted. Suddenly I could hear him chuckling which made me blush even more.

"Wait a minute… don't we have school?" I asked. Ikuto looked at the time and swore under his breath and ran up to his closet. Quickly he got out his uniform and looked at me.

"Do you want to go out or do you want a strip show?" Ikuto said jokingly. A blush crept onto my face and I quickly ran out of his room as fast as I can. When I got out I could see that everyone was just waking up. I slowly walked to my room because the pain from all of my cuts was still there. When I reached the door I was stopped by a certain green haired genius.

"Hinamori-san, maybe you should stay home today. I mean your injuries are probably still too severe for you to go anywhere," Kairi pushed up his glasses and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Maybe I will," I said. I opened my door but I stopped and turned around," Anyways, call me Amu like you did last night," I smiled. Kairi blushed but he hid it with his glasses and he turned for his room. I walked into my room and I saw Ami's tiny body curled up into a ball under the covers. Guilt rushed all over me. Yesterday I was acting like I was the only one suffering. Ami probably went through way more than I did. I walked up to her small body and kneeled down.

"I promise not to let anything happen to you," I whispered softly. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter open. Ami burst into tears and hugged me.

"Nee-chan! I was so scared that you left me!" she cried out. I hugged her back and soothed her until her sobs quieted down. I looked at her and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have never suggested that. Don't worry I won't try to leave again."

"You...pwinky promise?" Ami sniffled.

"I pinky promise," I laughed. "Come on, time for you to get ready for school." She got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Ami kept looking back as if she was checking up on me. To see if I was still there. When she got into the bathroom I changed into long pj pants because I didn't want to see all my cuts. I put on a long sleeve shirt since it was starting to get really cold. It's usually not this cold in November. By the time Ami was done I was all dressed. I went in and brushed my teeth and washed my face and I went out to the dining room. When I got to the table my stomach growled so loud that I bet even the North Pole could even hear it. I blushed and looked down. Everyone started cracking up.

"Here's your food, Amu," Naghiko chuckled. I grabbed the food and sat down at the table. I slowly nibbled on the bread and I could feel everyone's stares. I looked up and growled," Can you guys please stop staring at me?"

Everyone quickly looked away and I could see all of them blushing. Ikuto walked in yawning. He sat down next to me and started picking at my food.

"Hey! That's my food," I yelled at him and then I slapped his hand away from my plate. He took his hand and held it to him and he pretended that he was hurt. Utau started laughing.

"Ha! I never thought I would see the day when Ikuto makes a pouty face," Utau smiled.

"Shut up Utau!" Ikuto yelled while blushing. Wow. I never thought I'd get to see _**that**_ face. Everyone finished eating and I watched them ride off to school from the door. When they were out of sight I closed the door. I walked around the house wondering what I could do. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I slowly sat down and relaxed. Then the doorbell rang. I started growling. Maybe if I just leave it alone they'll leave. But the doorbell rang over and over again until I finally got up.

"What!" I shouted. When I looked I saw that it was Tadase again. Right away I closed the door but he put a foot in.

"If you don't get your foot out then I will break it into tiny little pieces," I growled. I pushed the door.

"Wait, Amu! I just want to talk!" Tadase yelled.

"What do we have to talk about? There's nothing between us anymore," I pushed the door even harder and he flinched.

"Can't we go back to the way we were? I missed you and I realized I made a huge mistake by breaking up with you. I'm sorry," Tadase begged. I thought about it but I knew the answer already.

"You wanna know my answer?" I asked and he shook his head. I went closer to him and I could see a blush forming when I pushed out and said," I do **not** want to date a gay little girl again." I shut the door and looked out the window. His face was hysterical! Tadase's eyes were real big and his mouth made a big O shape. I limped back into the couch and slept. My dream was weird. I could see Ami in a dark room with _**him**_ in the corner. Ami was crying and was hugging herself. I tried to move but I couldn't. Then when _**he**_ walked next to her and brought out a gun. I tried even harder to move and I saw his face. It was Tadase. _**He**_ brought up the gun to Ami's head. Suddenly I was being shaken.

"No! Let go of me! I have to save Ami!" I cried out.

"Shhhh, Amu, shhhhh. It's okay. It's just a dream," Ikuto soothed. I opened my eyes and saw that he was right in front of me. I turned my head and asked," Where is everyone else?"

"They're staying after school," Ikuto said in a matter-of-factly way.

I looked away. Damn! Why is he the one to always see my weak moments? Suddenly I heard loud banging noises in the kitchen. I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen to find Ikuto on the ground surrounded by a bunch of pots.

"What are you doing?" I asked while holding back my laughter. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Can you help me up?" I snickered and put out my hand. He grabbed it and came up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," I smirked.

"What?" Ikuto asked but I burst out laughing. Between breathes I was trying to calm myself down but that made it even worse.

"What is it? What's so funny?" Ikuto yelled.

"You… being… so… clumsy," I managed to get out. Ikuto made a pouty face and pretended to look hurt but I knew better.

"I'm sorry but it's just so funny," I wiped a tear from my eye and took a deep breath. But it didn't work because I let out another chuckle.

"Stop laughing!" Ikuto whined.

"All right all right, I'll stop laughing," I promised. He looked at me with "hurt" eyes.

"Alright I'll make something for you."

"Yay!" Ikuto cheered and I snickered. Maybe I should make something completely horrible. I looked at him and saw his eyes. Nah I can't do it. I go into the kitchen and grab some fish. Cats like fish right? Yeah they do. I did my magic with Suu and made some fish for us. I set fish and rice down on the table.

"Ikuto! Food is ready!" I yelled. He walks in and suddenly his ears pop out. I snorted but I put my hand on my mouth. But small laughs were escaping.

"Stop laughing at me!" Ikuto covered his ears and blushed. I chuckled and signaled him towards me and whispered in his ear," No way." He suddenly covered his ear and moved away from me with the biggest blush ever. I chuckled and he blushed even more. I think I just found his weak point. This could be used in the future. I smirked at him and he just sat down and waited for his food. I set it down and he attacked it.

"Whoa eat slowly or you're going to choke," I warned but he ignored me. Suddenly he started coughing and I ran up to him.

"Told you so!" I patted his back but I tripped on the chair leg and then I was on top of him. My face was only an inch away from his. I blushed and tried to get up but he stopped me.

"Iku…" I couldn't finish my sentence because he pushed his lips against mine. Ikuto was kissing me fiercely but with certain gentleness. I slowly closed my eyes and let myself into the kiss. Ikuto pulled away and I looked at him.

"Hey," he said shyly and I started bursting out in laughter.

"You just took my first kiss and all you have to say is hi?" I asked through giggles.

"Yep." I got up and pointed to the fish.

"Come on the fish is waiting for you to eat it," I joked.

"Yeah that's what I want to hear before I'm about to eat it," Ikuto joked back.

_Hoped you liked the little romance with Ikuto and Amu XD. Sorry it took so long I promise the next chapter will be faster. Please R/R!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no excuse this time so I'll make this short. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. I just own the plot to A Closed and Broken Heart._

I sat there with Ikuto silently eating food. I watched him eat the fish from the tail first and I chuckled to myself. That is so cat-like. The charas floated around eating the food and excitedly talking to each other. This was the first time I have ever relaxed in my life since before the accident. Yoru accidently bumped into the salt shaker and Miku laughed hysterically. Yoru then threw food at Miku but he missed and hit Ran. This started out an all out food fight.

I ran away giggling. Food flew all around me and Ikuto was just sitting still while eating food and no food came in his direction. I decided that his peace has gone on too long and grabbed some rice and threw at him. He instantly turned around with a smirk on his face as if that was exactly what he was waiting for. More food came in my direction and I screamed.

"Stop! I mean it!" I giggled and the door opened. Everyone was staring at us with open mouths. This was the first time that they had seen me actually smiling and laughing. I had let my mask off in front of them and it felt good.

"Want to join the food fight?" I smirked at them and without asking for their answer I threw food at them. There were shrieks and screams of battle starting and I knew instantly that I had started a war. Even Naghiko had joined in the fight. His long hair was flowing all around him as he moved to avoid the flying food. Ami hid under the table shrieking with delight whenever a piece of food passed by her. Somehow there was enough food to last them an hour before they had finally stopped. Everyone was now cleaning up all the food. I was still giggling while cleaning.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto smirked.

"I don't know," I giggled," I guess it's because I haven't laughed like this in a while so I can't stop anymore." Everyone looked at me and smiled. For once there wasn't any pity in any of their expressions. I smiled back at them. I never want to lose this ever. This is what I have been wishing for ever since the accident. Maybe I don't need to worry about Ami's safety. Maybe I don't have to work for Easter anymore. Maybe I can live with them in peace. I looked at them and the happiness clearly in their eyes. Happiness might be possible for her.

I was sitting with everyone on the couch. Everyone had fallen asleep in the living room and I was the only one awake so I put blankets over all the kids. It was funny how I had gotten used to everyone's excitement. Sooner or later I fell asleep in between Ikuto and Ami. I got woken up to the vibration of my phone. I felt Ikuto's arm around me and I blushed. The vibration continued and I looked on the screen. Instantly I groaned.

"What?" I whispered while trying not to wake up everyone else.

"I need you to do a job," Nikaido-sensei said.

"I'm sleeping right now," I answered angrily. I heard a sigh on the other line.

"You need to go now."

"Fine," I grumbled and got up really softly, making sure that no one would wake up. I quickly got changed and ran to the company. I could see Nikaido-sensei in the distance and I ran faster.

"Hey! Why do the heck do you need me this early in the morning," I grumbled.

"I need you to search for the embryo again. We might have found a league."

"No. I don't want to do this anymore. I quit," I told him.

"You do know that if you quit then I cannot guarantee your sister's safety," he said. I thought about it. Should I really do this? Do I really want to take away all of these kid's dreams so I could take the easy way out of protecting my sister?

"Yes, I know. I won't do this anymore. I can protect my own sister," I said with confidence. I could do this. I can protect Ami.

"Ok then. The Boss will probably see you soon," Nikaido smiled sadly. I walked away and ran back to the house. Adrenilane pumping through my veins. I can't believe it. I'm not working for Easter anymore. I don't have to fight with my friends anymore. A smile came across my face. No more.

I burst into the door to find everyone awake. They were all making breakfast and yawning. I was bursting with energy and I couldn't wait to tell them the news. I looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Ami?" No one answered. They just stared at me. I screamed. No, this can't be true. This is all her fault. Easter took Ami away.

_Ok this is it for now but I promise that the next chapter there will be some action XD. So wait for it and again I'm soooo sorry about not updating for so long. I promise to be better. R&R please._


	9. Chapter 9

_Heyy! I told you that I would be quick! Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. I only own the plot to A Closed and Broken Heart._

I paced around the house. What will I do? I had promised to protect Ami and I had already failed! Why does this have to happen to me? Only bad things had to happen to me! I couldn't do anything. This is all my fault. Tears welled up in my eyes. Ikuto's arm slowly wrapped around her shoulders claiming their place. She sniffled and accepted its place there.

"It's ok. We'll find her," Ikuto coaxed. I rested my shoulder onto his shoulder and let out a cry. This is all my fault. I had let my family go again. I had let Ami get kidnapped and who knows what is happening to her! If only I had continued to work for Easter. If I did than Ami would have been here. She would have been laughing and giggling with the rest of them. Tremors coursed through my body.

"What are you doing?" Utau asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Why are you just sitting there and crying. This is not the Amu that we know. What happened to the brave girl that tried to fight with all of us but jumped in front of Yaya to protect her? I don't see her right now. All I see is a wimp and a crybaby," Utau spit out.

"Utau!" Ikuto scolded.

"What? I'm right aren't I? What will crying do to help find Ami? Nothing. So why aren't we out there looking for Ami right now? Why are we just sitting here comforting her? We should be out there trying to get Ami back. You don't know what they are doing to her right now!" Utau yelled. Stares were directed at her but I knew.

"She's right," I looked at Utau," Thanks I needed that. I needed to be reminded who I am." I smiled at her through my tears. I pulled a sniffle. I cleared my eyes of any weakness and dried all my tears. This isn't what I' m like. What happened to the girl who didn't even cry at her parent's funeral? What happened to the determination to protect Ami go? And I had decided to not work for Easter. I will never go against that decision again. I will not take away children's dreams. I stood up and straightened my shoulders.

"Ok. Let's go find Ami," I looked at them. Yaya stood confidently near Kairi. I noticed that they were closer than usual and that their hands were closed in the others. So they got together. I smiled and looked at Kukai. He was standing with that goofy smile on his face but there was still a little seriousness on it. Kukai had grown since I moved in there. He is taller now and Utau stood closely to him. I hope that they will get together. Naghiko was standing behind Rima with his hands protectively around her.

Then I looked at Ikuto. His hair had grown longer. His eyes still amazed her and his strength was unbelievable. His arms were strong around her shoulders. For once I felt safe. I felt like I didn't need to crawl my way up top to protect myself. I can trust him. My heart fluttered when I realized how close they were together. His chest was close to my back. I can feel the strength and muscles under his shirt. I blushed at this but I let my thoughts travel to somewhere else.

I knew that if they worked together then maybe they could find Ami. No it isn't even a maybe. It's sure that they will find her. She will be safe and I will live with Ami happily. Nothing could stop them. They could never lose to anyone. They are strong. Together they are unbeatable. "Where do you think she is?" I asked everyone.

"Well they probably couldn't have gone far since you were only gone for a half an hour and you saw her before you left," Kairi explained while pushing his glasses up. I nodded at him.

"Why don't we just go to Easter and ask them?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah! They would know where she is!" Kukai exclaimed.

"What are you crazy? We can't just waltz in there and demand them to tell us!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Actually I think that's a great idea," I said. Everyone stared at me.

"What? That's what I did last time before I started working for them," I explained.

"It's better than blindly searching around the city," Rima said. Naghiko nodded in agreement.

"Ok, to Easter!" I yelled.

_I'm sorry I'm making these chapters so short but I'll make sure the next few ones will be longer! R&R please!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok I promise this chapter will be better and longer. I'm just kind of having writers block. Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. I just own the plot to A Closed and Broken Heart._

__I sat in the front seat in Ikuto's car. I stared at the street as the group and their charas climbed into the car. My charas had comfortably laid on my shoulders as we waited to go to Easter. Ikuto eased the car onto the street and he slipped his hand into mine. Comfort and relief flooded through me. I can do this. I can face the Boss.

Ikuto pulled into the Easter's parking lot and I jumped out. Everyone did the same and we raced into Easter. It was the same secretary that I had seen when I first came here. I slammed my hands on the desk.

"I want to see him now," I demanded. Fear came across his face but it quickly passed.

"I'm sorry but he is busy right now so you can't see unless you have an appointment."

"Damn it I know he is not busy right now. He never is. You and I both know that so why don't you just let me in right now before I have to hurt you," I mischievously let my lips come up slightly. I knew I would do anything for Ami and this guy had already seen that. Realization passed through his face and he pressed a button and let them through.

"You know the usual place," he sighed.

"Thank you," I smirked. We all ran up to the stairs because I didn't trust the elevator. They could do anything to it with a push of a button.

"Wow Amu. I never knew you were so scary," Kukai teased.

"You don't even know the half of it," I laughed. We ran up the stairs and I guided them to the room where I always met with the boss. When we got to the door I readied myself. I signaled one two three and we all burst in. I could see the person in the chair jump in surprise.

"Amu, I didn't expect you to come here so fast," Boss exclaimed. His voice was different than usual. He must have not turned on his voice changer. For some reason he sounded familiar.

"Shut up. I don't care about your opinion. I just want to know where Ami is." Everyone prepared themselves for a fight, ready to transform at any minute.

"Now, now, I wouldn't be in such a rush to attack me. I mean I do have Ami in my hands. You don't know what I just might do to Ami because of your actions." I could hear the threat clear in his voice. I growled at him and everyone stared at me in shock. Decisions were filling my head and possible outcomes always ended up bad but I still couldn't place why his voice was so familiar.

"Where is Ami?" I demanded again. He chuckled and then I knew who it was.

"But that would only ruin the game Amu," Tadase said.

"You F****ing B****," I cussed at him. Curse words were spewing out of my mouth and Tadase came out of the shadow. His blonde hair cupped his childish face and a smirk was on his face. There was never a more disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. I was about to charge at him and beat him to the pulp but Ikuto held me back. I was like a rapid dog waiting for the attack.

"Now Amu, don't ruin that pretty mouth of yours with those dirty words," he smiled at me as if I was in his possession. I had truly loved him before but now I know. That was just an illusion. He was so controlling with that king like attitude and he controlled my every move. He even tried to isolate me from my friends and family and when I refused he would yell at me. I was in so much denial back then. When my parents died I lied to myself that this wasn't true so that I would be able to be with someone to take away the pain. But no he left me in my most desperate time.

"Amu , isn't that your ex-boyfriend?" Utau asked. I nodded my head.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Is it because you want revenge from me rejecting you? If so why didn't you just take it out on me? Why get Ami involved?" I yelled at him.

"Ahhh, but that wouldn't hurt you as much you are hurting now wouldn't it? And I needed a puppet to get me the embryo too. So you were just too perfect," Tadase explained.

"Why do you need the embryo? What could you possibly need if you own Easter. You have all the money in the world!" Kukai screamed.

"But money cannot buy me the world. I need the embryo so that I could become the King of the world," Tadase laughed manically. I stared at him in disgust. This is why he killed so many dreams? This is why he hurt so many people? Because of such a selfish wish!

"I don't care about your stupid wish. Where is Ami?" I screamed at him almost at my breaking point. He laughed and looked at me," Try and get it out of me! My Own Heart Unlock! Platinum Royale!" Tadase transformed and he winked at everyone. X eggs immediately surrounded him. It was a huge crowd and I gasped at how many there were. This many kid's dreams taken away. Anger flared in me.

"My Own Heart Unlock! Amulet Heart!" I screamed.

"My Own Heart Unlock!" everyone screamed.

"Seraphic Charm!"

" Black Lynx!"

" Sky Jack!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Beat Jumper!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Clown Drop!" Everyone got into battle position.

"You guys focus on purifying the X eggs! I'll deal with Tadase!" I screamed at everyone. Immediately battle cries filled the air and the eggs were being purified. I jumped towards Tadase. The wings on my feet slowly flapped as I flew into the air. Tadase was watching the X eggs attack the others with a smug smile on his face. I rammed into him and that smile was instantly gone.

"You B****" he cussed. I smirked at him and said," I know." I punched him and flew back.

"Heart Rod!" I screamed without even knowing what I was saying. The words naturally came to my mouth. It was a pink stick with four gems on it, showing me where I should hold it. Two crystal hearts were stuck at each end and it was really girly. I flung Heart Rod at Tadase but it missed. It circled back and came back in my hand.

"You have to do better than that if you want your sister back!" Tadase taunted. "Golden Staff!" He flung attacks at me and commanded the X eggs to attack. I dodged them all but I didn't have enough time to purify them. They were all coming one after another; I tried to purify them until I found out that I didn't know how. I screamed as an X egg hit my face. Ikuto saw and yelled and let out his claw and slashed Tadase's face. Utau purified the eggs with her lullaby.

"Spiral Heart!" I screamed. Sparkles flew around the eggs and Tadase and they all froze. I threw Heart Rod at Tadase and blood sprayed all over. He fell to the ground.

"What!" I screamed. "It's that easy!" Now all there is left is to purify all these X eggs. I thought about how to do this. I closed my eyes wished to purify all of these eggs. I started to shine.

"Heart Lock! Open Heart!" I screamed. All of the heart's Xs disappeared and became white again. They flew away to go back to their owners. I felt faint and fell to my knees. Ikuto rushed to me.

"Are you okay?" Concern etched into every word.

"Yeah, just a little drained from doing so many on the first try I did it." Ikuto stared at me.

"What?"

"That was your first time?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Amu, that was amazing!" Kukai screamed while running with everyone else.

"How did you purify so many?" Utau exclaimed.

"I don't know but could someone get Tadase? We still need to find Ami," I asked weakly. Kairi quickly rushed over and tied him up. I sighed with relief. Now he can't escape and do something with Ami. I laid there in Ikuto arms until Tadase was brought over.

"Amu, I got him!" Kukai screamed while he carried him over his shoulder. He brought him over to me and dropped him at my feet. Tadase started to stir and he opened his eyes.

"Don't hurt me! And please don't hurt my face!" he got up and covered his face. I laughed at him and pulled on his hair.

"If you tell me where Ami is then maybe I won't beat you to the pulp," I threatened. Tadase whimpered and pointed to the wall.

"You have a secret wall in your office?" I scoffed," How do you open it?" He then pointed to a remote on his desk. Ikuto went to get and pressed a button. The wall came up and there Ami was. She was curled up in a ball in the same PJ's that she was wearing last night. There was dirt on her face and clothes. I ran to her.

"Ami!" I screamed and hugged her. Tears streamed down my face. I squeezed her.

"I love you." I laughed. It was so great to be able to say that to her too.

"I love…" A gunshot fired through the room and Ami fell to the floor.

_I'll probably get the next chapter in the next hour or so you won't be left hanging for too long! R&R please._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hii! This is it! The last chapter! So I'll get right into it! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, just the plot of A Closed and Broken Heart._

I watched Ami stagger back. Her hands immediately came to her chest and when she took her hand off there was blood drenching it. She clutched her head and wavered back and forth but I held onto her so that she wouldn't fall. I couldn't process what was going on. I looked around and saw that Tadase had somehow gotten out of his bounds and pulled out a gun. Kukai tackled him and had gotten the gun out of his hand as Ikuto called for an ambulance. Ami just stared at me with her big brown eyes, wide with fright.

"Ne…Nee-chan…" she struggled to say.

"Shhh… it's ok. Don't say anything," I whispered out. I touched my face and noticed that there were tears running down my face.

"Amu…Tadase…"

"Ami stop, you don't need to say anything. It's alright just don't talk," I brushed her hair out of her face and I wiped the sweat coming down. I couldn't find words to comfort her. I couldn't do anything.

"No… He killed… Mama…and Papa… He made… the person… crash into… Mama and…Papa," Ami gasped out. Why is she struggling to say this? This doesn't matter. Sobs consumed my body as I pressed on her wound. Blood was constantly coming out. She started to shake uncontrollably. Ami was going into shock.

"Ami, no! Don't go! Please!" I screamed.

"But nee-chan… I see Mama and… Papa. They're calling… to me," Ami rasped out. I held her closer to me. I started to shake too. Why are you taking Ami away from me? Papa, Mama, please if you don't forgive me, take it out on me, not Ami. Tears fell down my cheeks even faster.

"No. Please. Don't take Ami away from me," I cried out. Mom, Dad, don't do this to me. I watched the tremors coursing through Ami's small body. This is not her fault. It's all mine that you died, don't do this to Ami. I am the one who led Tadase to the family. I am the one who didn't swim back to save you. Ami stayed with you. Ami almost died with you. Don't do this to her.

"NO!" I screamed. Ami's eyes were beginning to close. No, I was afraid that when they were close they would never open again. Arms circled around me and I looked up. Ikuto was staring into my eyes, his eyes full of pain and pity.

I will not be the girl I was before. I will not sit here and let my sister die. I will not repeat my mistakes. I stood up with Ami in my arms and started running. Ikuto screamed after me but I couldn't hear anything. I ran down the stairs, rushing to get out. People in the waiting room were staring at me but I didn't care. I kicked the door open with such force that the glass had shattered to pieces. I covered Ami with my body so that the glass wouldn't get on her. I jumped across the glass and came outside. I was surrounded by a huge mass of people. Sirens filled the air and I opened my mouth to let out screams. They were never heard. It was as if my screams were inexistent. As if they were never meant to be heard. My screams soon turned into sobs in desperation.

"Help! She's dying! Please help me!" I sobbed out. The people around me had only glanced at me and looked away. As if a dying girl was an everyday thing here. As if an innocent child who had been shot was worthless. The sounds of the sirens slowly started disappearing. I screamed louder but it was no use. Ami's breaths became fast and shallow. I screamed and everyone stared at me. I wanted to yell at them to help me but they could do nothing. I could hear the gang coming down the stairs and rushing towards me. The sounds of the sirens started to sound again and my screams got louder.

"Over here! Over here! She needs help!" I screamed hoarsely as the paramedics approached me with a stretcher. I watched them put her on it and rush into the car. I climbed onto the chair next to Ami and clasped onto her hand. Ikuto tried to climb in too but the paramedics wouldn't let him on. The doors closed and the sirens sounded again. The stretcher lurched back and forth with Ami quietly going unconscious. I heard Ami struggle to breathe and I squeezed her hand.

"Ami please, don't go! Please try to make it through! The hospital is going to be here soon and then they'll make you feel all better. When you feel better I'll buy you that new doll that you wanted, just please don't go," I sobbed. I squeezed her hand again. She opened her big brown eyes and looked at me. Her mouth formed a sentence but I couldn't hear her over the sounds of the monitor connected to Ami. It was beeping at such a fast pace until it made one long beep.

"I'm sorry."

One Week Later

I got out of my bed with the blanket under me. There was no need for it since there wasn't anything to keep the cold away. Nothing could help the coldness. I went into the bathroom mechanically and went through my daily routine. My mind was blank. I didn't let it think of anything outside of what I had to do. But there was something that glinted in the mirror. I let my eyes travel to it. It was a blade. Instinctively I let my hands wrap around it. It was familiar. As if it had never left my hands. I stared at it and was so tempted to do what I used to do. But I fought it. I am not the same as before. I quickly put it into my pocket and looked away from the mirror.

I walked into the kitchen to find stares fixed upon me. Eyes filled with needless pity. I sat down at the table in my usual spot. I stared at the empty seat next to me. For a moment I forgot. Why isn't Ami here? I quickly turned my head away answering the same question with the same answer. Because I killed her.

A plate of food appeared before me and I looked up. Naghiko smiled at me and motioned me to eat. I picked up my fork and scooped a piece into my mouth. I didn't taste anything. I smiled back at him anyways and put up two thumbs up. I went back to eating the tasteless food until there was nothing left. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. I motioned my hands as if asking," What?"

Everyone quickly looked away and I would have laughed if I could. It was like the first few weeks of when I had moved in here. I stayed in my business while everyone curiously look and try to connect with me. Even Ikuto had failed at making me talk. I knew that soon he would leave me too. Like everyone I had ever loved had. The laughter in my throat slowly went away. My body doesn't remember how to laugh.

I stood up and went into the living room. I grabbed for the remote and turned on the T.V. trying to show them that I was fine. The T.V. flashed on and the News channel appeared on the T.V. Pictures of Tadase and Easter filled the screen. My eyes flew over it, wondering why he was on the news. I thought that Easter had hushed up everyone.

"Just a couple days ago, Easter had fallen. The President, Tadase Hotori, had shot a little girl and caused her to…" I shut off the T.V. quickly. I didn't want to hear it. Ami is completely fine. She is just in the hospital. I continued to lie to myself until I felt stares at me. I ignored them. I went back into my room and laid upon my bed. There were no tears threatening to drop. My eyes had long ago dried up. I laid there until I felt like I needed to get up. I went to my door but I stopped when I heard whispers.

"What are we going to do with her?"Utau asked.

"I don't know. She never talks so I don't know how to help her," Ikuto sighed.

"But we can't just leave her like this!" Utau exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"I know," I could hear Ikuto shake his head;" It's just that it's so hard to try and help her."

"I know but don't you think that we should try harder?"

"Sometimes I think that Amu doesn't even want our help. I mean she doesn't even talk to us, she pretends to eat. What are we supposed to do?" A laugh sounded through the door and I pressed my ear closer to the door," You know, I really wish that I had never met Amu."

I slammed the door open. They stared at me with their mouths agape. I didn't look at them. I just ran past them. I could hear their yells at me, trying to get me back but I knew it was no use. I was right. No one I love will ever stay with me. They all abandon me. I let my feet carry me, letting them follow whatever direction they wanted. I could only think about Ami, the one person who had loved me with all their heart. The sunlight that radiated in her could not shine anymore. It's my fault. I couldn't protect her. If only I had been in front of her. Then I would have been the one who was shot. If only I had never met Tadase. Then my whole family would be alive. If only I had protected her better. My mind filled with questions that could never be answered.

I stopped when I saw Ami's grave. It was clean and bare. This isn't Ami. Ami is the bright sunshine of life. She is not dead. I fell to my feet and leaned against her grave. Ami, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I killed you. Tears ran down my face and the cold hit me. I reached into my pockets to find the warmth that never came but I felt something. It was so familiar. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was the blade. I turned it around in my palm and let it give me the familiar cuts that always helped. But this time I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I grabbed the blade and continued cutting myself but it didn't do anything. I couldn't feel the pain. Tears streamed down my face as I continued to slash my hand. I finally stopped when I got tired. Blood was dripping from every inch of my hand. It wasn't enough anymore.

Sobs filled my body. Why? Why are you doing this to me? I looked at my bare wrist. The blade in my hand slowly inched towards its new patch of skin to scar. It doesn't matter anymore. No one will miss me here. If I die then I could see Ami again. I could see Mama and Papa again. The blade finally met with my wrist. At first it was a shallow cut when I did the first slash, hesitant whether or not I could do it. I continued to do this. There was no pain. Finally I made a huge slash. Blood poured out of my wrist. I felt all the blood in my body pour onto the grave. I looked at Ami's grave and smiled.

"I'll see you soon."

_Sorry that I made Amu die . I couldn't think of a better ending. I always write so sad. Anyways if you liked this story then please R&R! I'm going to be writing another story soon so please keep track of me XD._


End file.
